swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Waror
Waror was a Human male Sith Lord who served in the Reformed Sith Order under the rule of Tavos, who quickly rose to the title of Grand Lord, turned traitor and was considered one of the greatest lightsaber duelists of the order. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Waror was born on Yavin IV, both of his parents being priests, who had inhabited the Great Temple of Yavin. He lived a normal life, up until the age of 13, where a pair of Sith were sent to the temple to retrieve any remaining data on the remnants of the Rebellion. During this raid, both of Waror's parents were slain, leading to Waror unlocking his force sensitivity. Due to the emotional overload he received, after watching his parents slain in front of him, Waror had an outburst, using the force to slay both of them. He eventually made his way to the two's ship, and used a protocol droid to go offworld, flying so far, he eventually reached the planet of Korriban. He spent the majority of his life learning from the holocrons there, and mastering his abilities. Eventually, he caught the attention of Tavos, who came to Korriban himself. This led to him joining the Reformed Sith Order, where he escalated the ranks rather fast. Waror's Treason Sometime before Tavos's assassination, Waror was tasked of spear-heading an invasion on a Resistance Base on Hoth, where he met up with Tavos. According to Tavos, his true intentions were to save a Chiss woman, whom he claimed to be a "friend." Much to Tavos's disappointment, however, by the time both of them had reached her, she had died. Tavos had requested for Waror, who was adept in the same sorcery that the Dathomirian Nightsisters used, to resurrect her. Much to Waror's dismay, this woman was later identified as a Resistance soldier. Due to Waror's contribution to her revival, he was imprisoned. Later Life After the downfall of Tavos, Waror was arrested, and put in a specialized cell, held in the Throne Room of the Citadel. Eventually, the previous Infinite Emperor of the Order, Satsku, attacked the remnants of the Reformed Sith Order. During this battle, the Citadel was destroyed, leaving Waror left for dead in the rubble. Eventually, Emperor Wolfram Tischer sought out Waror, who later became his enforcer, in order to create the United Imperialist Union, or UIU for short. Waror became his Second in command, and was the prime warrior of the Union. Personality Waror was well known for his coldness, and his apatheticness. He was an excellent interrogator, taking glee in causing one pain. Another characteristic of his, was his seemingly fearlessness to any situation, always taking a calm approach, and constantly thinking of new strategies to take down his opponent. Despite this, Waror has great respect for those who have a higher ranking than him, and will do what he is told. The most notable leading to his supposed treason, where he blindly accepted the order Tavos gave him, and he revived a person who he had no information on. He respected Tavos beyond others, which is what made him hate the Reformed Sith Order so much after his betrayal. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Waror makes use of two lightsaber hilts. One being a double bladed hilt, his main weapon. His Second being a shoto hilt, which he used to throw off an enemy, or to distract them. He also makes use of a Cortosis Gauntlet on both of his hands, allowing him to practically block a lightsaber, as well as prevent disarmament. His armor is also lined with Terrantatek hide, courtesy of his time he spent on Korriban, causing his Force Resistance to be immense. He possesses a variety of force abilities. Though mainly uses Force Body during duels. He's also been known to wield Sith Sorcery. He utilizes a lightsaber combat technique called Trakata. Category:Non-Canon